


Daddy's Good Girl

by fuckingoodtime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time, Lolicon, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Mary wakes up to the strangest, nicest feeling thing.





	Daddy's Good Girl

She feels good, a deep heat welling up inside her. Licks of pleasure roll through her as big hands slide along her body, big fingers petting along her princess parts. It brings her slowly out of sleep the more she’s rubbed and when her eyes slowly open, she realizes she’s not dreaming.

A warm body presses up against her back, so much larger and secure like she could be swallowed up by it. One wide hand massages her flat breast and sends little trickles of heat through her with every caress and squeeze. It’s nothing to the fingers sliding along her slick slit down below. She’s curiously explored herself before but it was nothing like this! Every time her little button gets rubbed, she can only shiver.

Then one finger presses up against her tiny hole and she draws in a swift breath as it starts to press inside her. Nothing like her own fingers! She closes her eyes tight as her heart pounds in her chest. Why it feels so good, she has no idea. Lips press up against her neck, laying butterfly kisses along her skin as his finger slides slowly in and out of her, deeper each time. She can’t stop the way her hips twitch a little into it.

“Good girl,” Daddy whispers against her and she doesn’t know if he knows she’s awake. Would he stop if he did? She stays quiet. “That’s Daddy’s good girl.”

A second finger nudges in with the other and the stretch is almost painful but she finds herself craving it. Her tiny body is awash with a strange want, especially as Daddy’s mouth presses solidly against her shoulder. He licks along her skin and then sucks up a welt that she thinks should hurt, even though it doesn’t. As Daddy’s fingers push in and out of her, Mary’s hips start moving more with them.

Daddy’s hand moves from her chest and then lifts up her leg, spreading her wider for his fingers to plunge into her tiny wet hole. She lets him move her as he wishes, sighing softly when he rests her leg over his own. It’s easier to stay open like this, even if something harder presses up against her butt. Daddy wiggles another finger into her somehow, even with as wide as he’s already stretched her. It’s so strange but good, leaving her wanting nothing more than for him to keep going. He rocks up against her butt, his hard thing leaving a wet trail when the end touches her thigh.

The heat inside her continues to build up as Daddy pets her so nicely and then her princess parts clench up tight as it breaks. Wetness drips along her thigh and at first she thinks she’s peed but it feels so much different than that. Daddy kisses her neck and slides his fingers free as her body clenches and shivers. She’s panting for breath, overwhelmed and suddenly boneless.

Daddy shifts against her, pushing her further on her side. Then she feels something big and hot pressed up against her princess parts. She stays still, keeps quiet as it rocks up against her lower lips, spreading her own fluids that already liberally coat her skin. She doesn’t know what it is and wonders what Daddy is trying to do. When the questing rod fits itself against her hole, Marry has to bite down on her hand to keep from making noise.

“Such a tight little pussy,” Daddy says, hot breath against her neck as he starts to push up inside her. The fat head of his rod stretches out her little pussy before it can pop inside but when it does she needs a moment to get used to it. Daddy pauses, sucking along welt against her shoulder, but when Mary doesn’t make any noise or protest, he starts sliding the rest of his thick thing into her. She doesn’t know what to think about it, the way he’s filling her up almost to bursting. He’s so much thicker and solid than just fingers, reaches so deep into her. Heart starting to pound again, Mary just waits to see what will happen.

She’s surprised when Daddy starts to pull out only to rock back inside her hot, wet cavern a little deeper each time. It feels strange but there’s something about it that’s good, too. The friction of his thick meat sliding along her inner walls starts stoking a heat deep inside her once more. Daddy’s slow and easy, barely disturbing her body as he moves inside her and Mary wonders if he’s done this before when she was deeper asleep. Maybe even to her older sister sleeping in her own room across the hall.

Daddy finally sinks in all the way, digging deeper into Mary’s body than she thought possible, and then she feels the wiry hair at the base of his cock up against her butt. He kisses her shoulder and then starts sucking a spot where it meets her shoulder.

“Good little pussy,” he praises, “sucking my cock just like it should.”

His fingers circle one of her nipples and pinches it lightly, enough to send little jolts of strange feelings down to the tight pussy wrapped so tight around his cock. Mary can’t keep herself from giving a tiny moan but it only stops him for a moment. She’s pretty sure he thinks she’s still asleep and makes sure to keep her eyes shut.

Gently, Daddy starts rolling her onto her belly, moving with her to keep from dislodging from her hot little hole. His legs bracket her hips as he sits up over her and slides his hands down her back. Mary barely keeps from squeaking as his fingers grip and massage her pert cheeks, making her clench up around the cock still buried inside her. Daddy starts to rock into her again, stretching her tight around his throbbing cock with every thrust. It’s slow and easy, building up heat between them steadily. The bed rocks under them as Mary’s hands curl tight in the sheets. She can barely stand it, especially when Daddy leans over and slides a hand under them so he can play with her little button again. Between his fingers and his cock, Mary stands no chance. She bites on the sheets to muffle her groan as she breaks again with another spill of juice.

Daddy groans softly and then pulls out only to drag her onto her knees. A single thrust has he buried inside her again and then Daddy starts slamming into her tiny little pussy like a man possessed. Even with how sore she’s getting from everything before it, Marry can feel herself getting hot again as Daddy thrusts so deep inside her, touches parts of her she didn’t even know were there.

“Yes, that’s right,” Daddy says. “That’s right, good girl, suck Daddy’s cock right. Suck the cum right out of it.”

She doesn’t know what he means but doesn’t care. Her inner walls clench around him as he digs deep into her body over and over. His huge rod feels like it’ll skewer her from pussy to mouth and she doesn’t even care. The more he thrusts, the better she feels until she can’t keep the tiny little cries from leaving her mouth.

“Perfect little cock sleeve,” Daddy whispers as he bends over her, slamming harder to make her body shake with every slap of their hips. “You were made for Daddy, little girl. Made to dump all Daddy’s cum into. Gonna fuck a baby in you. I’m going to fill you up every night.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Mary moans out, not caring if he knows she’s awake anymore. “Please fill me up, Daddy! Please!”

A sound like a growl rumbles from Daddy’s throat and what she thought was was is nothing compared to how he fucks her now. Mary can only go loose and take it as Daddy jerks her back onto his throbbing cock over and over. She’s crashing again and then Daddy grunts and something hot splashes over her insides. Daddy’s cock hilts her over and over as jets of cum fill her up, just like he promised. It’s enough to overflow and slide down her thighs as Daddy keeps thrusting for a while, even after he stops cumming.

When he finally stills, Mary isn’t sure she’ll be able to move. She pants for breath under him, feeling his cock twitch still encased in her tight hole. Her body tingles like she’s never felt it before. Daddy kisses along her shoulders and neck as his hands slide around her chest. His fingers brush her pebbled nipples and she shivers as it sends a ripple down her spine.

“Good girl,” he says again, soft and just for her. “Good girls don’t tell Mommy about Daddy’s special time, okay? Or we can’t do it again.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Mary didn’t know why Mommy couldn’t know but she wanted him to touch her again like this. Even as his thing softened inside her, it still felt so warm and wonderful stretched around it.

“That’s my girl,” Daddy says with another kiss. He slides out of her and she shives a little as she feels wetness drip out of her tiny hole. She’s so tired that Daddy has to lay her down again after he wipes a damp wash cloth along her princess parts. Before he can even finish pulling the covers over her, Mary’s fast asleep.

It seems too fantastical to be real but the soreness Mary feels in the morning proves it. She thinks about it all day, even as Daddy gets her sister ready for school. Next year, Mary will be going too, but for now Daddy drops her off with the babysitter.

Telling anyone doesn’t even cross Mary’s mind. She goes through the day as usual, playing and coloring. When Daddy gets off work and comes to pick her up, he gives her a big kiss as usual.

“Your sister is going home with a friend today so it’ll be just us until Mommy gets home,” Daddy says and Mary brightens. She never gets as much Daddy time as she wants! They drive home and Daddy fixes dinner like usual. They watch an episode of Detective Puppies as they eat and Mary just enjoys the time. After dinner, Daddy goes to sit on the couch and Mary climbs into his lap.

“Do you want to play our special game?” Daddy asks instead of turning on the TV. Mary’s grin has never been bigger as she nods and then Daddy’s hand slides into her shorts.


End file.
